Kim jestem ?
by mistery123
Summary: Mroczny Harry, który postanawia zbuntować się i zacząć życie według swoich własnych zasad. Dopiero zaczynam ale myślę, że da się to jakoś przeczytać ;-))/ Dzięki za ponad 1,000 wyświetleń WOW !
1. Wstęp

Witam wszystkich ! :-)

Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błędy jakie mogą się pojawić i to że w niektórych miejscach język może trochę kuleć ale jak sami widzicie dopiero zaczynam. Wstęp jest króciuteńki ale postaram się dodawać więcej i więcej. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zrazicie i wytrwacie do pierwszego rozdziału.

Wszelkie opinie będą bardzo pomocne i już z góry za nie dziękuję.

Postanowiłam dodać coś swojego, takie swoje trzy grosze do tych wszystkich świetnych opowiadań jakie tutaj czytałam. Trochę mrocznego Harrego, który postanawia zmienić swoje życie ;-) Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ciemność.

Wszędzie, dookoła ciemność.

Harry leżał w swoim łóżku i rozmyślał. Dookoła niego panowała idealna cisza, która pozwalała mu oddawać się głębokim przemyśleniom. Wiedział, że powinien czuć szczęście. Radość...Wszystkie te pozytywne emocje. Ale jedyne co teraz odczuwał to wielka pustka w środku. Czuł jakby ktoś wyrwał mu kawałek duszy, kawałek samego siebie i ukrył gdzieś daleko, daleko...

Był w domu u swojego wujostwa, które po ostatnich listach od dyrektora zachowywało się o wiele lepiej w stosunku do niego. Oczywiście nie było mowy o jakiś przyjacielskich odruchach czy miłych pogawędkach ale to nie było to czego szukał. To nie był jego prawdziwy dom. To było jedynie miejsce w którym musiał spędzać swoje wakacje, by następnie wrócić do swojego prawdziwego domu. Do Hogwartu.

Wiedział, że powinien być wdzięczny. Za miejsce do spania, swój własny pokój, jedzenie, przyjaciół, ludzi, którzy się o niego troszczyli ale... czuł smutek. Nie umiał dokładnie tego wytłumaczyć. Wiedział, że pewnie wszyscy wzięli by go za rozpuszczonego bachora, który sam nie wie czego chce.

Złoty Chłopiec, Ten Który Przeżył, Wybraniec, Ten Który Pokona Czarnego Pana...

Na jego ustach pojawił się cyniczny uśmiech.

Tak wiele razy słyszał te tytuły i za każdym razem miał ochotę zatkać sobie uszy. Czuł jakby wszyscy mówili o kimś innym. Jakimś innym Harrym Potterze ale zdecydowanie nie o nim. Nie czuł się wyjątkowy, nie czuł się specjalny, nie chciał by inni go tak traktowali. Jedyne o czym marzył tak naprawdę to spokój. Brak kolejnych wojen w świecie czarodziejów, żadnych morderstw, napadów, kłopotów i kolejnych bezsensownych śmierci.

Westchnął głęboko. Wiedział, że nie może nic zrobić. To był jego los. Los wybrańca w którym wszyscy pokładali swoje nadzieje. On miał pokonać Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymieniać. On miał zmienić cały świat czarodziejów, on miał być wybawieniem...

Zacisnął mocno powieki tak jakby chciał się pozbyć tych wszystkich myśli.

Jednak one cały czas tam były, wypalały mu umysł i wręcz krzyczały by zwrócił na nie uwagę.

Przez kilka lat znosił swoją sławę, swoje przeznaczenie, był skłonny oddać siebie, poświęcić swoje życie, swoje wszystkie marzenia, pragnienia jednak teraz...

Teraz nie wiedział co ma robić. Był po prostu zagubiony.

Samotny...

Wszyscy tak wiele od niego wymagali. Każdy czegoś się po nim spodziewał. Tak wielu ludzi, tak wiele oczekiwań. Nie wiedział czy potrafi im wszystkim sprostać. Czy w ogóle chciał ?

Kiedyś takie myśli nawet nie przyszłyby mu do głowy ale teraz zaczynał zastanawiać się nad sensem tego wszystkiego.

Dlaczego nie mógł być normalnym nastolatkiem? Dlaczego to musiało dotykać jego ? Dlaczego musiał brać udział w wojnie, która zupełnie go nie interesowała ?

Dlaczego...


	2. 1 Rozdział

Dziękuję Wam ogromnie za wszystkie komentarze :)

**Heremita Acris** bardzo dziękuję za miłe słowa. Oczywiście podczas przenoszenia tekstu ucięło mi kawałek zdania. Ogólnie mam jakieś problemy z tekstami tutaj, co chwilę coś ginie albo urywa się w połowie i za nic nie mogę tego poprawić. Ups ;-) Musisz mi jednak wybaczyć jestem tutaj nowa i nie do końca jeszcze się we wszystkim orientuję. Błąd oczywiście poprawiłam.

**Filigranka **no właśnie, Harry przeżywa wiele rozterek wewnętrznych, które mam zamiar ukazywać w kolejnych rozdziałach, mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie z tego coś znośnego i w miarę do czytania ;-) inaczej pozostanie mi wrócenie do przysłowiowej szuflady.

**Mahakao **taaaakwiem, wielokropki występują u mnie jak grzyby po deszczu ;-) Niestety ciężko mi się od nich odzwyczaić, na co dzień również używam ich bardzo wiele w mailach itp ale postaram się coś z nimi zrobić, chociaż nie obiecuję.

* * *

1.

Rano dość długo leżał w łóżku. Nie widział większego sensu we wstawaniu. Naprawdę, chciał tutaj spędzić cały dzień. A najlepiej całe swoje wakacje.

Westchnął jednak głęboko i wymacał okulary na stoliku obok łóżka. Szybkim ruchem włożył je na nos i lekko się podniósł.

Kolejny dzień.

Kolejny dzień kiedy będzie musiał się sztucznie uśmiechać, odpowiadać wyuczone na pamięć formułki i czekać aż w końcu nadejdzie noc. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmi jakby był już na skraju depresji albo głęboko w środku niej ale nie zależało mu na tym. Zauważył z żalem że przestało mu zależeć na większości rzeczy, które kiedyś coś dla niego znaczyły.

Przyjaciele,wspólne rozmowy, nauka, magia... To wszystko było takie bezsensowne ...

- Ty głupi chłopaku, ile jeszcze mamy na Ciebie czekać ? - usłyszał głos wuja z dołu.

- Już idę wujku ! - krzyknął starając się włożyć chociaż trochę zainteresowania w swój głos jednak nie za bardzo mu się to udało. Szybko włożył na siebie jakieś mugolskie ubrania i zszedł na dół.

- No...jesteś w końcu – wuj rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie zza swojej gazety i powrócił do czytania nie zwracając już na niego większej uwagi. Harry usiadł przy stole i powoli zaczął sobie smarować kanapkę. Śniadanie, obiad, kolacja, spanie...Wszystko było takie samo, ciągle te same czynności, żadnej nowości, rozrywki ciągle ta sama rutyna...

- Co się tak gapisz ? - spytał Dudley patrząc na niego krzywo. Potter nawet nie zauważył, że wpatrywał się w swojego kuzyna, tak bardzo był pochłonięty swoimi przemyśleniami.

- Zamyśliłem się – powiedział i spuścił wzrok na swój talerz.

- Taaa jasne. Ciekawe o czym tak myślisz – prychnął kuzyn, a następnie włożył sobie do buzi wielką bułkę. Majonez kapał mu po brodzie ale ten wydawał się na to nie zważać. Harry przymknął oczy, ponieważ już od samego widoku było mu nie dobrze. Nie odpowiedział na pytanie, bo nie widział sensu poruszania przy stole takich tematów. Na pewno by go nie zrozumieli. Nikt go nie rozumiał. Nikt nie potrafił zrozumieć tej wielkiej odpowiedzialności, która na nim ciążyła, tych wszystkich wymagań, poświęcenia jakiego od niego oczekiwano...

- Dziwak – syknął wuj zza swojej gazety a Dudley głupkowato się zaśmiał.

Popołudniu, z braku innych zajęć Harry poszedł na spacer do najbliższego parku. Wiedział, że wujostwo nie będzie miało nic przeciwko a wręcz ucieszy się z chwili oddechu i możliwości chwilowego nie oglądania go.

Pogoda była w prost idealna, słońce mocno świeciło i zachęcało wszystkich do wyjścia z domu. Dookoła śpiewały ptaki, a małe dzieci grały w piłkę. Harry jednak dalej był pogrążony w pesymistycznych myślach i nie potrafił dostrzec piękna dookoła siebie.

Usiadł na ławce i schował głowę w rękach.

To wszystko było takie popieprzone.

On, zaledwie nastoletni chłopiec miał pokonać najpotężniejszego czarodzieja na świecie ? Niby czym ? Przy pomocy czego ? Miał po prostu uściskać Voldemorta, a ten miał od tego umrzeć ? Dumbledore ciągle opowiadał mu o potędze miłości i uczuć ale Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak na pewno nie wygra walki. To były tylko słowa. Puste, nic nieznaczące słowa. Oczywiście, to wszystko brzmiało naprawdę cudownie. „Harry masz coś czego nie ma Voldemort, coś czego on nie rozumie i coś do doprowadzi do jego upadku. Jesteś jednym który może go pokonać. Wierzę w Ciebie. Miłość zawsze wygrywa". Wiedział jednak, że potrzebował do tego nowych zaklęć, nauczyciela, większej siły...

Westchnął głęboko.

Gdyby w tym momencie Czarny Pan wyłoniłby się zza drzewa i rzucił w niego Avadą Harry nie miałby najmniejszych szans żeby wygrać ten pojedynek.

To było dziwne ale Harry tak naprawdę nie chciał z nim walczyć. Nie chciał brać udziału w tej wojnie. Chciał po prostu wyjechać jak najdalej i prowadzić normalne życie. Może zostałby sprzedawcą w jakimś małym sklepiku na uboczu ? Może aktorem w lokalnym teatrze ? Nigdy tak naprawdę nie pozwalał sobie na takie marzenia. Tak wiele opcji ale każda nierealna z powodu przepowiedni...

A gdyby tak...

Zaśmiał się głośno i kilkoro z bawiących się dzieci popatrzyło na niego dziwnie. Nie zaważał jednak na to.

A gdyby tak...gdyby odciąć się od tego ? Zostawić to wszystko ? Czy to w ogóle byłoby realne ? Czy mógłby tak po prostu odejść nie szukany przez nikogo z Zakonu ,z Ministerstwa ? W dalszym ciągu był uczniem w szkole, a przede wszystkim dla większości czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa był Wybrańcem.

Zaczął sobie jednak wyobrażać minę dyrektora gdy ten spostrzega, że Harry zniknął. Lub gdy chłopak mówi mu, że ma dość i nie będzie już walczył...

Albus pewnie zaproponowałby mu jednego z swoich dropsów, a następnie zaprosił do swojego gabinetu na długą rozmowę w której jak zwykle tłumaczyłby mu jak cenny jest w tej wojnie.

Zaśmiał się ponownie z powodu niedorzeczności swoich myśli.

Nie.

To było niemożliwe.

Ale jak przyjemnie było o tym myśleć i chociaż przez chwilę wyobrazić sobie, że to prawda.

Gdy wrócił do domu od razu udał się do swojego pokoju. Było jeszcze wcześnie, na polu w dalszym ciągu było widno ale Harry był zmęczony. Cały dzień poświęcił na kolejne przemyślenia i snucie nierealnych marzeń i scenariuszy. Bolała go od tego wszystkiego głowa.

Położył się zrezygnowany na łóżku i zamknął oczy.

Jego odpoczynek nie potrwał jednak długo. Po chwili usłyszał delikatne pukanie w szybę, które z chwili na chwile coraz bardziej się zwiększało.

Otworzył jedno oko.

Hedwiga.

Niechętnie wstał i podszedł do okna by wpuścić ją do środka. Miał nadzieję, że wuj nie usłyszał sowy ani tym bardziej jej nie zauważył. Ledwo tolerował jego, a co dopiero jego dziwaczne czarodziejskie bzdury jak nazywał wszystko co było związane z magią.

Hedwiga cicho zahuczała, a następnie wyciągnęła nóżkę do której miała przywiązany liścik. Chłopak zręcznym ruchem odwiązał go i zaczął czytać. Musiał jednak przerwać już na samym początku, ponieważ sowa delikatnie go szturchnęła.

- Dziękuję – powiedział i podrapał ją powoli po głowie. Następnie powrócił do czytania.

_Harry !_

_Jak się czujesz ? Jak mijają Ci wakacje ? Czy wujostwo dalej Ci dokucza ? Mam nadzieję, że tym razem traktują Cię już o wiele lepiej._

_Tak strasznie chciałabym Cię zobaczyć ! To niby tylko dwa miesiące ale ja czuje się jakby minęło już ponad pół roku..._

_Zacząłeś już może robić prace, które nam zadano ? Ja już prawie wszystkie zrobiłam, została mi tylko ostatnia z Eliksirów ale myślę, że uporam się z nią w najbliższym czasie. Jeśli byś chciał mogłabym Ci pożyczyć bardzo ciekawą książkę na ten temat. _

_Wybacz, że piszę do Ciebie list, wiem, że oboje z Ronem nie lubicie tej formy kontaktu ale po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Chciałam się dowiedzieć czy wszystko w porządku. _

_Napisz proszę co u Ciebie._

_Całuję, Hermiona_

Harry obracał niepewnie list w ręce. Zastanawiał się co ma odpisać. I czy w ogóle odpisywać ?

To właśnie była cała ona.

Troszcząca się o niego i jak zwykle myśląca tylko o nauce. Szczerze mówiąc chłopak nawet zapomniał o tym że mieli zadane jakieś prace. Gdy tylko przyjechał do domu rzucił je daleko w kąt i leżały tam po dzień dzisiejszy. Początkowy entuzjazm gdzieś wyparował, nawet zadanie z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, przedmiotu, który był przecież jego ulubionym, nie wzbudzało w nim już jakiś większych emocji. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi je wszystkie zrobić jeśli nie chce zaliczyć kilku szlabanów już na samym początku ale postanowił nie zaprzątać sobie teraz tym głowy. Zawsze przecież mógł je spisać od Hermiony prawda ?

Hermiona.

Powinien coś odpisać ale sam nie wiedział co byłoby...odpowiednie. Coś co nie wzbudziłoby podejrzeń, coś co pokazałoby że jest dalej tym samym Harrym, optymistycznym, walecznym, odważnym...

Nie potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć co się w nim zmieniło. Chciał być ponownie taki sam, chciał być taki jak dawniej ale z dnia na dzień się zmieniał. Nie potrafił tego powstrzymać i temu zapobiec.

Musiał odpisać, ponieważ gdyby tego nie zrobił dziewczyna pewnie wysłałabym mu w kolejnych dniach tony wiadomości niepokojąc się czy przypadkiem nic mu się nie stało. Kiedyś na pewno byłby jej wdzięczny za to, że tak się o niego troszczy, że jest tak dobrą przyjaciółką ale teraz...Był jedynie poirytowany.

Usiadł przy biurku i wyciągnął nowy pergamin i pióro.

_Droga Hermiono !_

Tak. Początek był zdecydowanie dobry. Tylko co dalej ? Zawahał się przez chwilę ale zaczął ponownie pisać.

_Dziękuję za Twój list. U mnie wszystko w porządku. Dursleyowie są dla mnie całkiem mili, chociaż nie mogę mówić o żadnych większych uczuciach. _

_Jeszcze nie zacząłem pisać prac do szkoły ale cały czas o nich myślę. Dziękuję za propozycję wysłania książki, to naprawdę dobry pomysł. Byłoby świetnie. _

_Nie musisz się o mnie martwić._

_Harry P._

Popatrzył krytycznie na napisany tekst.

Czy nie było zbyt...oschle ? Czuł, że powinien coś dodać ale nie miał pojęcia co jeszcze mógł jej napisać.

Myśl Harry, myśl...

To Twoja przyjaciółka od pierwszego roku, co mógłbyś jej jeszcze napisać ? Może zapytać o jej wakacje ? O Rona ? O rodzinę ?

Skrzywił się ale postanowił dopisać jeszcze kilka słów.

_Mam nadzieję, że Twoje wakacje są równie dobre jak moje. Kontaktowałaś się może z Ronem ? Czy nie wiesz co u niego słychać ?_

Tak, to pokazywało jego zaangażowanie i troskę. Było idealnie. Bez zbyt wielu ozdobników ale krótko i zwięźle. Hermiona i tak wiedziała, że listy to nie była jego bajka, więc prawdopodobnie nie zwróci na to większej uwagi.

Zapakował list w kopertę i wręczył Hedwidze. Sowa popatrzyła na niego uważnie. Dopiero co wróciła z trasy, więc niechętnie ruszała w kolejną podróż. Wysunęła jednak nóżkę i pofrunęła. Obserwował ją jeszcze przez chwilę zanim całkowicie zniknęła.

xxxxxx

_Ciemne pomieszczenie. _

_W kącie stoi zgarbiona postać. Ledwo ją widać przez panujący dookoła mrok. Harry jednak nie musi widzieć jej twarzy, doskonale wyczuwa jej strach i przerażenie. Uśmiecha się. Podobają mu się te emocje. Emocje które wzbudza wyłącznie swoją osobą. _

_Postać podchodzi powoli bliżej kuląc się cały czas. Widzi jej twarz._

_Kobieta, młoda na oko 20 letnia._

_Wznosi swoje oczy na niego. Są brązowego koloru, całe migocą od niedawno wylanych łez. _

_- Proszę...proszę ja... - zaczyna mówić cicho kobieta ale Harry nie pozwala jej dojść do głosu._

_- Zamilcz ! - syczy lodowato, a kobieta wzdryga się. Jednak nie cofa się. Tkwi ciągle w tym samym miejscu. Patrzy w oczy chłopaka._

_- Nie rób mi krzywdy – prosi cicho ale Harry doskonale ją słyszy. Nie wie dlaczego ale zaczyna się śmiać. Jego śmiech początkowo spokojny powoli przeradza się w maniakalny rechot. Nie potrafi nad nim zapanować._

_- Nie robić Ci krzywdy ? Oh kochana przecież po to tutaj jesteś – mówi spokojnie, a dziewczyna pochyla nisko głowę. - Pozwolisz, że się trochę zabawimy – dodaje. Nie wie skąd ani jak ale nagle czuje, że w ręce trzyma swoją różdżkę. Podnosi ją wysoko i celuje w kobietę. _

_- Proszę... - szepcze ona błagalnie jeszcze po raz ostatni a następnie z ust Harrego padają dobrze mu znane słowa. Nie zastanawia się czy zaklęcie się uda. On to po prostu wie. _

_- Crucio – czerwone światło pojawia się momentalnie i zwala kobietę na kolana. Wije się ona na na podłodze wydając z siebie coraz głośniejsze krzyki. Zaklęcie torturuje ją, powoduje niewyobrażalny ból, rozdziera ją na kawałki ale jedyne co Harry jest w stanie zarejestrować to swoją dziką satysfakcję. Każdy krzyk ofiary przyprawia go o dreszcze podniecenia, każdy jęk napawa go radością. Czuje jak zaklęcie otacza go całkowicie i pozwala mu się porwać. Magia buzująca dookoła niego powoduje tylko, że chce więcej i więcej. _

_- Jak Ci się podoba ? - pyta chłopak wstrzymując na chwilę zaklęcie. Dziewczyna ciężko dyszy i nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Stara się podnieść ale nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Upada, ciągle dygocząc po minionej klątwie._

_- To nie koniec, nie uciekaj jeszcze – śmieje się , a następnie ponownie rzuca zaklęcie. Cały ten proces wydaje mu się niezwykle fascynujący. To wszystko jest takie proste, takie banalne. Tak jakby robił to na co dzień. Chce żeby kobieta krzyczała, chce widzieć ból rozdzierający jej twarz, cierpienie, czuć otaczającą go magię ..._

xxxxxx

Harry momentalnie otworzył oczy.

Zrozumienie gdzie się teraz znajduje i kim jest zajęło mu chwilę.

Jego umysł cały czas spowity był w mroku i przetwarzał minione wydarzenia.

Poderwał się zaskoczony i zaczął rozglądać dookoła.

Jego oddech ciągle był wzburzony po tym co właśnie się wydarzyło. Koszula cała lepiła się od potu ale nie zważał na to.

Co...co się właśnie stało ?

Odruchowo dotknął swojej blizny ale nie poczuł niczego. Była lodowata.

Czy to była kolejna wizja od Voldemorta ? Czy On znowu kogoś torturował ? Czy Harry przez przypadek odebrał jego wspomnienie ? Wiedział, że powinien przyłożyć się do lekcji Oklumencji ale był w tym naprawdę kiepski.

Nie pasowało mu jednak to, że jego blizna w ogóle nie bolała. Zawsze gdy Voldemort uaktywniał ich połączenie chłopak nie mógł wytrzymać z bólu, przeważnie powalał on go na kolana. Tym razem jednak nie czuł nic. Był wyłącznie przestraszony i zziajany ale nic go nie bolało.

Tak, to nie był Voldemort.

W takim razie kto ?

Czy to był tylko zwykły koszmar ?

A co jeśli...

Harry przymknął oczy by lepiej się skupić. Próbował sobie przypomnieć jak najwięcej szczegółów. Kobieta. Jakaś ciemna sala. Rozmawiali, a później on...

Pamiętał uczucie jakie czuł we śnie.

Radość, satysfakcję, fascynację.

Podobało mu się to...

Nie !

Oczywiście, że nie mogło mu się to podobać. Przecież ta kobieta...Ona prosiła, by niczego jej nie robił, wręcz błagała o to. Harry się tak nie zachowywał. Przecież to nie było zupełnie w jego stylu. Nie potrafiłby od tak kogoś torturować i zadawać innym ból. To on był tym który ratował innych z opresji, to on walczył ze złem, z ludźmi takimi jak Tom Riddle. To on zwalczał zło a nie powodował je.

Prawda ?


End file.
